Benutzer:KayH/Autorschaft des Wiki
thumb|right|Der Bericht vom 19. April 2011 zur [[Skm/Bericht-20110419|Dissertation von Koch-Mehrin als Wordcloud.]] Problemstellung Auch Plagiatexperten sind sich untereinander nicht immer wohlgesonnen. Findet die in diesem Wiki geleistete Arbeit bei etlichen Experten des Themenfeldes uneingeschränkte Zustimmung - zu nennen sind vor allem Debora Weber-Wulff und Stefan Weber -, so wird der Münchner Rechtswissenschaftler Volker Rieble nicht müde, auf die "anonymen Jäger im Netz" einzutrümmen. Was motiviert den streitbaren Juristen? Materialsammlung Presse :"Aber ich verstehe auch die derzeitige Aufregung der Internetgemeinde nicht. Es herrscht ein Ungleichgewicht in der Wahrnehmung, wenn in unserem Land der geistige Diebstahl derart angeprangert wird, Steuerhinterziehung aber nicht. Viele der Plagiatsjäger sitzen nur zuhause in ihrem Sessel, kopieren Textstellen und geben sie bei Google ein. Auf der anderen Seit verlangen sie offenen Zugang zu allen Daten und Quellen im Internet. Da muss man sich schon fragen, ob Herz und Hirn noch zusammenpassen." Christoph Pagel: „Keine Übeltäter, sondern arme Würstchen“. FOCUS-Online. 14.04.2011. Interview mit Volker Rieble :"Kritik äußerte der Plagiatsforscher an der Anonymität vieler 'Jäger', etwa auf Internetseiten wie 'vroniplag'. 'Hier will niemand Verantwortung für die erhobenen Vorwürfe, für die Sorgfalt der Recherche tragen. Das begründet eine erhebliche Waffenungleichheit, bei der die Zielperson, hier Frau Koch-Mehrin, angegriffen wird, aber sich praktisch nicht verteidigen kann'." Doktor-Entzug für Koch-Mehrin für möglich. Der Tagesspiegel. 20. April 2011 :"But the anonymity of the internet activists has raised questions about their ethics, especially if the allegations prove to be unfounded, plagiarism expert Volker Rieble told Reuters. : :'On the one hand it's good that people are paying attention to this,' said Rieble, a law professor at Ludwig-Maximilians University in Munich. : :'But it's problematic that they're alleging plagiarism anonymously. The accused don't know who's attacking them.'" (Eric Kelsey: "Plagiarism hunters" plague German politicians. Reuters. 26. April 2011) Publikationen :"Wissenschaftliche Auseinandersetzung verlangt nach individuellem Bekenntnis zum geschriebenen Text ('Professor' kommt von lat. profiteri, sich öffentlich bekennen). Der Wissenschaftler muß als Individuum - bei der Gemeinschaftsveröffentlichung als namentlich benannte Autorengemeinschaft - seinen Beitrag zeichnen und für ihn geradestehen. Unwissenschaftlich ist nicht nur das 'Autorenkollektiv' (wie es dies in der DDR gegeben hat), unwissenschaftlich ist auch die anonyme Gesamtveröffentlichung durch unbenannte Kollaboranten aus dem Netz, auch wenn sich diese für 'Schwarmintelligenz' hält. Wikipedia mag ein gutes Enzyklopädie-Prinzip sein - für die Wissenschaft taugt es nicht. Wissenschaftliche Veröffentlichungen verlangen nach einem Autor, der als Person die Verantwortung für seinen Text trägt ...." (Volker Rieble: Autorenfreiheit und Publikationszwang. In: Autorschaft als Werkherrschaft in digitaler Zeit. Symposium Frankfurt. 15. Juli 2009. Hrsg.v. Roland Reuß und Volker Rieble. Frankfurt/M.: Klostermann 2009, S. 29-66, hier S. 33) :"Autorschaft heißt: Autorisieren der Veröffentlichung. Das wird gerade beim Scan, also einem digitalisierten Bild der Buch- oder Zeitschriftenseite zum Problem. Gar nicht so selten verschmiert der Scan oder es sind die Hände des Scannenden zu sehen. Wird der Text gar mit einem optischen Texterkennungsprogramm eingelesen, kann es zu schweren Verstümmelungen kommen. Niemand liest Korrektur - und so entstehen autorfreie Maschinen-Texte, die aber doch dem Autor zugeschrieben werden, ohne dessen legitimierende Autorisierung." (Volker Rieble: Autorenfreiheit und Publikationszwang. In: Autorschaft als Werkherrschaft in digitaler Zeit. Symposium Frankfurt. 15. Juli 2009. Hrsg.v. Roland Reuß und Volker Rieble. Frankfurt/M.: Klostermann 2009, S. 29-66, hier S. 33) Analyse Rieble interessiert die Autorschaft. Was bedeutet dieser Begriff? Links * Hermann Horstkotte: Wissenschaftsplagiate. Im Streit um Meinungen oder Tatsachen. LTO, 25.01.2011 * Stefan Weber, Terrorismus im Web 2.0 oder historisches Verdienst für die Wissenschaft? * Plagiatsvorwurf begründet Persönlichkeitsverletzung des Autors. Amtsgericht Hamburg. Urteil vom 26.01.2011. Az.: 36 A C 243 /10